The Will to Live
by diatonicAlto
Summary: PRELUDE TO APOCOLYPSE.  The legendary war that happend three years before "Apocolypse". This story leads with Seri's adventures with Dean and Solo to survive the legendary war. What will the three learn along the way about what Arceus has in store?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- Seri flys Solo

_Aw Man..._

_Has it really been 3 years since everyone was wiped out of excistence...? I can't believe how long its been... And i'm the only one left, except for the legendaries of course... they are responsible for this all... Everything was fine until they crossed paths._

_Reshiram and Zekrom._

Seri awoke in shock. He had that same dream again... everyone... he hated having to think about that. Everybody he once knew and loved... gone forever.

Seri shook his head and ignored the feeling of despair. He had to keep moving. It was the only way to survive. Reshiram and Zekrom have been into war for 3 years. And they got closer to him by the second. He was lucky to even get 10 minutes of sleep! As small as he was, he couldn't waste his time. He looked to the left and saw his **Soul Stone**that used to belong to his best friend, Arche. It was the only thing that kept him going, because inside this stone, lay the power of an unknown legendary pokemon. Only one in excistence.

The sound of explosions came into range, which meant they were nearby.

"Crap..." Seri muttered, getting up off of the ground. He swiped the **Soul Stone** and ran away from towards Thunder Mountain, the only place the legendaries could not reach...

"_Why don't they just get along like good boys?_" Seri had always thought to himself. You would think that the legendaries would help protect the world, but obviously not. If any even noticed another, it would mean a battle to the death, to prove who's superior. But judging by how long this was going on, they can't decide who's would be the only time that Seri would want to run into somebody or something...

And that wish wouldn't come true ever...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO - Screams

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAAAAAAAAAAP I CAN EVEN SEE THEM!" Seri thought outloud. As fast as he ran, he doubted he would make it in time. There had to be somthing that he could possibly do to stop them from coming any closer...

Then he remembered.

Thunder Mountain had a boundary around it to keep Legendaries one ever understood how that worked, but apparently it did, because it was the only place that wasn't destroyed by Reshiram and Zekrom's reign of terror.

Just when Seri thought he was a goner, he passed threw the boundary. Zekrom toppled over and was zapped by Thunder Mountains electrik shock.

Seri paused for a quick breather, then turned around and saw how lucky he was to dieing... He began to laugh uncontrollably, like some psycho. But it wasn't happy laughs, it was sadness. He would have joined everyone he knew if Zekrom had gotten any closer... Seri stopped laughing and fell over and stared into the sky. The only thing he wanted to do was just lay there and sleep... dream about his friends and family... but, he only had one dream. And that was of the day everyone was killed.

He shut his eyes and tried to relax for a moment. His abrupt thoughts killed him inside little by little... He opened his eyes and wanted to kick a tree for no aparent reason, just cuz he's random like that. BUT HE DIDN'T. Because he has self control.

Just when everything went into peaceful mode...

He heard TWO screams, that sounded close.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT.<em>**

**_YUP. SO THAT'S SERI. HE'S A LITTLE KID. 14, TO BE PERCISE. YAH HE'S OLD :U... OLDER THEN MYSELF XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - Survivors

Seri didn't know whether to run towards the screams or run...He could tell it wasn't a legendary screaming, because they let out a roar when the are hit by somthing, which meant... Seri jumped up and dashed towards the noise as fast as he could. He dodged numerous trees as he inched closer to the screams. He came into a clearing, and noticed a dark pokemon stuck in a really tall tree.

"...Wow." He mummbled to himself. Seri was in shock, and dissapointed. The reason this pokemon was screaming...was because it couldn't get down from a tree? "... Just wow."

The dark pokemon clung to the tree and make a squeely noise "Help me..." It looked down and saw Seri standing there, arms crossed and a face that looked like :Y... Which screamed Dissapointment. "U-Um... Mr. Snivy, can you help me get down from here...?" the pokemon asked quietly. It's voice was high and squeeky, which meant it was a girl. (LOL) Seri walked closer to the tree, and looked up at the pokemon. Its eyes were a light blue and it was just plain adorable in the eyes of Seri...which was weird...in its own way.

The pokemon just stared down at Seri, and Seri at it. It's like a never ending staring contest with a stranger.

"...Sorry what?" Seri asked. He spaced out. Wonderful.

"I asked if you could help me down..." The pokemon responded.

"Uh...sure..." Seri answer. "But uh...how's this supposed to work?"

"...Um. You stand under the tree. And I jump off and you catch me?" The pokemon said, pointing to the spot she wanted Seri to stand on.

"Okay...?" Seri walked over to the spot and waited for the pokemon to jump down.

The pokemon hesitated and started freakin out. "NYEHHHHH IM SCARED!"

"Cmon just jump already..." Seri sighed, getting irratated. The pokemon stared down at Seri and shut its eyes. LEAP OF FAAAAAITH! Seri caught the pokemon and noticed it was a Zorua with a red bow place near her right ear. "Thank you~" She smiled. Seri dropped the Zorua and turned around. (He literally DROPPED her.) "Yup. Uh huh." He mummbled, trying to hide his inner embarresment from being noticed. The little Zorua got off the ground and dusted itself off.

"Um. I guess i'll be going now...OH WAIT." The Zorua looked up the tree again.

"Dean! Get down here!" She shouted. Seri looked over to the Zorua and noticed a Dewott jump down from the top of the tree.

_Okay that explains the two screams but... _Seri thought. _Why didn't the Dewott just jump down and help her?_

"Oh. Who's this,Solo?" The Dewott, who's name is Dean, asked the Zorua,named Solo.

"He helped me get down from the tree when **YOU** ignored my cries for help." Solo growled.

"Well **EXCUSE** me i was **TRYING** to keep watch for the Legendaries." Dean growled back. Seri stood there with a blank expression on.

"Well okay bye." Seri mummbled, walking away. Dean and Solo quickly turned their heads and grabbed Seri's arm.

"Hey hold on!" Dean shouted, pulling Seri back. "It's been forever since we've seen another pokemon."

"Yeah! And since we're the only survivors...~" Solo added. "You should come with us~!"

"...Well that was pretty straight forward." Seri said. "...But sure." He didn't even need to think it over. The answer was already YES to begin with.

Dean and Solo looked at each other and did some type of happy dance. "YAAAAAY!~" They both shrieked. How the hell old were those two? "Cmon! We'll take you to our secret base!"

...Base?

* * *

><p><strong><em>MEET YOUNG DEAN AND SOLO...DEAN, NOT SO YOUNG. HE'S TURNING TWENTY XD;;...YEAAAAH OLD POKEMON ARE REEAAALLLY OLD.<em>**

**_SOLO'S 12 YEARS OLD, AND A GIRL. DEAN AND SOLO REALLY MAKE A GOOD PAIR WHEN IT COMES TO WAYS OF ACTING... THEY BOTH ACT LIKE CHILDREN._**

**_...SO? HOW'S THIS COMING OUT SO FAR? xD_**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 - Safety at last

An icy cold wind blew fiercly across the rocky mountainside, bringing with it snow and ice that covered the jagged rocks that jutted out from the mountains peak. Aside from it being incredibly cold up on this mountain, wrongly named after thunder, even though it should have been named ICE mountain, the sight was amazing from the top.

"Here it is!" Solo exclaimed happily. Seri looked up in awe.

"Holy crap..." was the only thing he could say by this towering beauty of a base. This wasn't your typical base that you'd find hidden in a tree, but this was a full blown CASTLE.

Dean staggered over to a little button pad infused onto the metal collumb. He typed in

"65-24-15-7". Seri tried to memorize that so if he ever left and no one was here, he could get in and not suffer the conciquences of the frigid cold.

"ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME BACK DEAN AND SOLO." An auto-tuned voice pierced in from the intercom on the button pad. The large metal gate swong open wide, allowing access to the huge base, somthing Seri has never seen before in his whole life!

. . . .

Upon entering the base, Seri,Solo, and Dean could hear loud explosions coming from outside. The noise out there was loud enough for people to hear 120 miles way. Which isn't long in terms of pokemon.

" So, Tsutarja. You haven't fully introduced yourself." Dean mummbled, leading the group. Seri broke out of thought and got prepared to answer the Dewott. "What's your name?"

"Seri." Seri answered. Dean stopped walking and turned to Seri, which made Solo topple over herself. Dean was drastically tall compared to him. Dean examined Seri closely. He noticed the large scar on his forehead, but didn't dare to ask about it. It clearly said that his past wasn't the greatest of times.

"Good to meet you,kid." Dean grinned slightly, and extended his hand.

Seri looked up at Dean and smiled back. He grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Like wise."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I MUST HAVE HAD SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS. <em>**

**_MY CHAPTERS FOR THIS ARE REALLY SHORT :U... GAWD I NEED LENGTHY CHAPTERS IF IM EVER GOING TO STRIVE AS A NOVELIST WHEN I'M OLD ENOUGH..._**

**_WELL, DON'T MIND MY YAPPING. THIS IS JUST ME TRYING TO PUT MORE LETTERS INTO THIS...B4 IT WAS 345 LETERS :D...YEAH._**

**_OKAY I'M GONNA SHUT UP NOW._**


End file.
